


The Story of How Marco Broke a Bone Trying to Impress his Crush

by galactiklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I thought of this while half asleep, M/M, and some fluff, and wrote it when I should have been doing other things, i guess, just Lance telling a story, there's kinda no setting at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactiklance/pseuds/galactiklance
Summary: “Okay, okay. Settle down kiddos, this is a long story.” Lance leant back against the tree, getting ready for a dramatic reading of a story he’d both told and heard time and time again.“Once upon a time, back in the dark ages, when Marco was all of… what, our age? 17, I think. Anyways, back in the dark ages of ten years ago, in Cuba, my dearest eldest brother had a crush. A big one...------Lance recounts a story.





	The Story of How Marco Broke a Bone Trying to Impress his Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know. I shouldn't be writing this. But hey, I did, and yes, I regret it. Why? Because this is 1000 words that could have been for something else. 
> 
> Anyways rant over this is fluff for you to enjoy. The idea came to me at like,,, 11pm and I wanted to get the bones of it down onto paper. Somehow it turned into this. 
> 
> For once ever, Jo, is not my beta. *shock*  
This time, it's Tj!! Another absolutely amazing person whom I adore, and she also has links. Find her on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/works), [Tumblr](https://frecklyylance.tumblr.com/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/frecklyIance)
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galactiklance), [Tumblr](https://galactiklance.tumblr.com/), or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/galactiklance/)
> 
> Plz comment!!

“I swear I’ve told you guys the story,” Lance insisted, looking from Hunk to Pidge and back again. “C’mon, Hunk, you  _ have _ to have heard this.”

“Nope.” Hunk shook his head. “Sorry buddy, I can’t say I remember it.”

“I can’t believe this. You’ve had dinner with the family, Lisa tells it to literally everyone she can.”

“Still haven’t heard it.” Hunk shrugged. 

“Just tell us already.” Pidge was already impatient, nudging Lance with their foot insistently.

“Okay, okay. Settle down kiddos, this is a long story.” Lance leant back against the tree, getting ready for a dramatic reading of a story he’d both told and heard time and time again. 

“Once upon a time, back in the dark ages, when Marco was all of… what, our age? 17, I think. Anyways, back in the dark ages of ten years ago, in Cuba, my dearest eldest brother had a crush. A big one. It was the summer break, just near the middle when it gets really, really hot. We always have a big beach bonfire with like… half the neighbourhood there. This year was no different, we had a massive bonfire, I swear, it must have been like… three times as tall as me.”

“You were seven, Lance.  _ You’re _ basically three times as tall as you were,” Pidge pointed out.

“Details, details.” Lance waved his hand in the air. “So, we had a massive bonfire down on the beach, and everything that entailed. Sand covered marshmallows, soaked kids, lots of booze for the adults. Some other family had invited Lisa’s family, and they arrived when it was beginning to get dark, right when the party was in full swing. Rach and I had been playing some game with the other kids but I remember going up to Marco and pulling on his swim shorts until I got his attention to tell him that his crush was here. God, he went so red, because, as you know, I am not the quietest of people. The whole group of adults next to us turned, then they looked at the family who’d just arrived and spotted Lisa, then they were  _ all _ over Marco. He still hates me for it, but hey, it worked.” Lance shrugged, giving one of his best dopey grins.

“So when Lisa and her family properly joined the party, all the adults who knew purposefully tried to make Marco look good. Or, if you’re papa, he tried to make Marco look like an idiot, with my help, of course. I was… not that subtle. I didn’t really get what a secret was at that point. Baby Rachel was better though, but she basically just latched onto Lisa’s hand, following her about for the rest of the night.

“Ooh! So, okay, Marco was gonna kinda… like take Lisa for a night swim, or just a paddle in the ocean, and I was already in the water. I saw them coming, and when they were deep enough, Marco in up to his calves, about, I swam up to his feet and yanked hard so he fell in the water. He got absolutely soaked and he was kinda mad at me but it made Lisa laugh, so it wasn’t all bad. She’d seen me coming, too, and she didn’t say anything.”

A thump greeted Lance’s ears as Keith wordlessly dropped his backpack into the grass.

“Anyways, back to the  _ actual _ story.” Lance opened his arms without missing a beat, Keith practically falling into them. “Marco spent the entire night trying to impress Lisa, and then someone mentioned the really good 24 hour pizza place that used to be on the boardwalk when we lived there.” 

With Keith burrowed as far into Lance’s chest as physically possible, what other option did Lance have than to start carding his fingers through his hair? 

“Marco, being Marco, offered to go get Lisa a slice, and as soon as he said that, he had all the local kids - including me, naturally - and some of the adults asking if he could get them something too. People were shoving money at him left and right, and he didn’t really have a choice to do anything but. I’m pretty sure my order was something like triple cheese with extra cheese.”

“Two things,” Hunk cut in. “One, how are you still alive. That is too much cheese, too much grease, too much fat. Two, how do you still remember? That was ten years ago!”

“One, no amount of cheese is too much cheese, no denying,” Lance replied, fingers still buried in Keith’s hair. “Two, I’m just good at memory stuff. And I’ve told this story like, fifty times.

“So one important thing you should know about the boardwalk, is that yeah, most of it is like… an inch above the sand, but there’s this one section which is above some rocks, and it’s like  _ above _ above them. A seven year old can wriggle between the wood and the rocks in this one place. How do I know? I was that seven year old. Not during this particular story though. I was back on the beach pestering Lisa.

“Marco came back with his arms full of pizza boxes, like thirty people had ordered something or other, and Marco was focusing more on Lisa than balancing everything, and I swear, it was like every cliché movie ever. The pizza boxes slipped, he swerved to try catch them, fell off the boardwalk, and dropped everything. Everyone came rushing over, and in the end we had to drive him to hospital because he’d broken his leg. And that’s the story of how Marco broke a bone trying to impress his crush,” Lance announced dramatically, throwing one arm out to the side, the other holding Keith close.

“You okay bud?” Immediately after finishing his story, Lance practically blocked everyone else out, his words now reserved only for Keith.

“Bad day,” he murmured back into Lance’s chest.

“Aw, that sucks.” Lance hugged him tighter nuzzling his hair affectionately. 

“Mmm,” Keith agreed, turning his head so he wasn’t talking into the material of Lance’s clothing. “It’s less sucky now, though.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“You.” The answer made Lance melt and clutch Keith even tighter. “Just… listening to you talk. You have a really nice voice, and you’re good at stories. And you’re comfy.” Keith snuggled in again.

“Can you two like stop being a mushy with each other for literally one second?” Pidge did not appreciate the scene.

“Nope.” Lance popped the p, and pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead just to annoy them. “You still on for a movie tonight, mi corazón?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't a raging dumpster fire. Tj assures me it's not, so at least there's that. 
> 
> Once again, my links:  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/galactiklance)  
[Tumblr](https://galactiklance.tumblr.com/)  
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/galactiklance/)
> 
> Hoped you liked this, leave a comment telling me what you thought


End file.
